Adolescencia
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. O de cómo Don no pudo escapar de las hormonas. Sí, es un DonxAbril.


Otra historia de TMNT! Esta se me ocurrió gracias a I Love Kittens too que me pidió una historia DonXAbril. Y mientras pensaba en algo, esto vino a mi mente. Un intento de humor (que quede claro la palabra _intento_), que no es lo que suelo hacer pero intentaré escribir algo más serio sobre ellos prontamente. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

Y claro, nada de esto me pertenece.

**Adolescencia.**

O de cómo Don no pudo escapar de las hormonas.

. .Pasando.

En serio. Debe ser como la décima vez que pasa en la misma semana... con el mismo ridículo ratón. Simplemente no puedo hacer que funcione apropiadamente, si no es un transistor es el capacitor que se quemó o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo no puedo echarlo a andar.

Debería arreglarlo Rafa, ya que a final de cuentas fue su sai el que lo perforó de un extremo a otro, pero ¿a quién engaño? Él sólo terminaría arruinándolo todo. Así que aquí estoy, intentando traerlo a la vida, en la soledad de mi cuarto. Solo. Solo, a altas horas de la noche y sin café.

Odio mi vida. Lo hago, al menos ahora y desde hace dos semanas. Las mismas que llevo sin tomar más de una taza de café al día, castigo autoimpuesto. ¿Por qué? Porque necesito dormir, dormir cansado y sin sueños, la misma causa que me llevado a trabajar horas extras en el laboratorio. ¿El resultado? Montones de circuitos dañados, una larga lista de refacciones por pagar y un cansancio antinatural.

Esperaba que cansándome a tal punto podría dormir bien... pues parece que no. Lo único que logro es terminar el día acostado boca arriba pensando, y pensando, y pensando. No, no pienso en ese ratón que no se deja arreglar ni en el tostador de ayer ni siquiera en las katas que no me han salido desde el lunes. Pienso en... en que odio tener dieciséis años.

- ¡Parece que no has dormido en años, tío! - Fue lo primero que escuché cuando entré por la puerta de la cocina, arrastrando los pies y deseando ahogarme en una tina de café. Miguel, por supuesto.

- Probablemente porque no lo he hecho.- Le dije, sacando una taza del gabinete y sirviéndome un poco del brebaje tan cotizado.

- Así has de tener la conciencia.- Señaló Rafael, con su típico tono mordaz, mismo que decidí ignorar de momento, ya vendría a mí después.

- Deberías descansar más, Donatelo. Tanto trabajo te hará daño.- Y ahí estaba lo que faltaba, el centrado de Leo haciendo una observación más que obvia.

- Yo...- Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sonó el teléfono que traía sujeto a mi cinturón.- ¿Abril?

- Hey, Don.- Abril sonreía desde el otro lado de la pantalla, enseñándome una gran bolsa de plástico.- Me preguntaba si estarías ahí en la tarde, para pasar a dejarte la lista de cosas que pediste.

- ¡Ah, sí! Y te tengo que pagar las otras.

- No te preocupes, cuando puedas.- Me dijo, sonriendo como sólo ella sabe.- De cualquier manera, es dinero de Casey.

Y ahí, justo ahí pude sentir como su una katana de Leo me atravesara directamente el plastrón. Lenta y dolorosamente, mientras ella se limitaba a ver mi sangre correr libremente... bien, quizás exagero un poco.

- En fin, no logro hacer que el ratón funcione apropiadamente.- Comenté, intentando cambiar urgentemente de tema.

- ¿No será que le estás exigiendo demasiada corriente?- Preguntó, sin pensarlo ni un momento.- Deberías checar el motor. En dado caso, creo que tengo unos por aquí, los busco y te los llevo.

¿El motor? ¿La corriente? No sé porque no pensé en eso. Y se supone que soy un genio, vaya genio. Tal vez resulte que juntarse con Migue si trae serias consecuencias. No más historias de Tortuga Titán para mí.

- Gracias Abril.- Ella asintió y cortó la llamada, despidiéndose con la mano.

- Sí, está completamente perdido.- La voz de Miguel me regresó a la realidad mientras sentía la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Abril es sólo mi amiga!- Dije, sin pensar y casi gritando.

Tres pares de ojos me miraban abiertos de par en par. Entonces descubrí que él hablaba de algo que pasaba en su juego, el cuál en ese instante colgaba de su mano.

- Así que lo tenías bien guardadito, Cerebrito.- Para mi desgracia, Rafael fue el primero en sobreponerse a la impresión.- ¿Abril?

- ¿Abril?- Repitió Leo, sin despegar su mirada de mí. Me sentiría desnudo pero no es que trajera mucha ropa, ¿cierto?

-Yo... debo ir al laboratorio.- Dije sin esperar a escuchar más.

Y aquí estoy. Unas cuatro horas después, esperando a que Abril venga a traer la bolsa con mis encargos. Sólo espero que mis hermanos no abran la boca. De todos modos no es cómo que pudiera decirle "Gracias, Abril. Por cierto, ¿sabías que estoy enamorado de ti? No, supongo que no.

¿Qué tal un "te toca pagar la factura, porque eché a perder los circuitos al estar pensando en ti"? No, creo que eso tampoco serviría. Seamos realistas, ella no se fijaría en mí... aunque se fijó en Casey, y eso ya habla de su salud mental. Pero no. Casey no es verde. Ni mutante. Ni tiene un nombre tan aburrido como el mío. ¿No pudo mi padre pensar en otro? ¿Qué tal René, Giovanni o Sandro? No, esos tampoco sirven; creo que mis hermanos se llevaron los mejores.

Pero ¿qué digo? Debería estar pensando cosas científicas, ya saben, la manera de mejorar las alarmas de la guarida o algo. Y no pensando en ella y su cabello pelirrojo, ni su sonrisa tan sincera que parece que ilumina todo, ni esos labios que me hablan...

- ¿Estás bien, Don?- Sí, me hablan. ¿Desde cuándo? Dios... ya no distingo la fantasía de la realidad.

- ¡Abril! Perdón. Estaba distraído.- Dije, haciéndome un paso hacia atrás para mantener distancia.- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

- Lo suficiente.- Dijo, entregándome la bolsa.- Ten. Dice Casey que le pueden pagar arreglándole algo a su moto.- Asentí mientras depositaba la entrega encima de la mesa, antes de volverme a ella.

- ¿Sabes que pensaba, Don?- Me dijo, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar al ver sus ojos puestos en los míos.- Pensaba si me podrías ayudar en un experimento...

- Sí, sí.- Tragué, sintiendo mi garganta cerrada y una extraña necesidad de tomar agua. ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor aquí? Necesitamos ventanas. Urgentemente.- Lo que quieras.

- Verás...- Abril puso su dedo sobre mi hombro y empezó a darle vueltas, sin dejar de sonreír. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien; o me estaba volviendo loco yo, o ella.- Siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría besar...te.

Y el mundo se detuvo. La ventana ya no importaba. Tampoco parpadear, o respirar, nada. No pude moverme, mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo parecía ser el de alguien más. Y ella se acercaba, poco a poco, rozando mi piel con sus largos cabellos y acorralándome contra la silla que estaba detrás de mí. Acorralado. Cerro sus ojos y pude ver sus largas pestañas temblar, mientras mi temperatura subía tanto que me olvidé que era un reptil. Y luego... luego...

- ¡DON!- La voz me hizo abrir los ojos mientras alcanzaba a sujetarme del escritorio para evitar caer de la silla.- Hasta que despertaste, ¡llevo hablándote más de diez minutos!

Ah, sí. Ahí estaba ella, con la bolsa llena de refacciones, mirándome preocupada.

- Perdón, Abril.- Le dije, sentándome adecuadamente.- Estaba distraído.

- ¿Distraído?- Una voz masculina me hizo voltear para ver a Casey recargado en la puerta del laboratorio.- Yo diría que pareces más bien enamorado.

Y ahí se fue el color de mis mejillas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Si lo fue (o no), no duden en dejar un review!


End file.
